villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bandora
Witch Bandora is an evil witch and the main antagonist in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. History 170 million years ago, Bandora was originally queen of the Fairy Tribe until her son Kai was inadvertently killed by a Tyrannosaurus. Torn by grief, Bandora went mad and sold her soul to Dai Satan for the power to avenge her son and slaughtered the dinosaurs. At part of the pact, Bandora lost almost all memory of Kai, though it reflected in her hatred towards all children, as she and her followers were all sealed away on the planetoid Nemesis. However, in 1992, Bandora was released by astronauts who are sent to explore Nemesis when it appeared near the Milky Way. Killing the adult astronauts as her way of thanks, Bandora takes two child astronauts hostage to kill at her leisure as she and her posse return to Earth and created Bandora Palace. However, having forseen this, the ancient peoples placed their greatest warriors, the Zyurangers, in suspended animation to fight Bandora the moment she was freed. Though the Zyurangers save the children, Bandora moved Bandora Palace to the moon, which she considered an ideal world and from where her forces attack from. Her usual targets are children, presumely a remainder of the pain of losing Kai, sending Dora Monsters after them sometimes. Eventually, Dai Satan sends a reanimated and loyal Kai to ensure Bandora summons him while defeating the Zyurangers. Though Bandora made attempts to cuddle her now distant child, she sheds tears over Kai's second death which ultimately stripped her of her powers as she and her henchmen are sealed away once more by Daizyujin in a vase that he hurls into the vastness of space. However, though trapped Bandora is able to start fresh when she cradles Grifforzer and Lamie's newborn son. Undaunted of her imprisoned state, Brandora vows to rebuild her powers and challenge Daizyujin once more no matter how many eras and years it might take her. But for now, she is happy with spending quality time with the baby of Grifforzer and Lamie as its god-grandmother. Powers and Abilties Bandora possesses a variety of dark magical powers, and her most used one being her ability to grow her minions and Dora Monsters to giant size through her DoraScepter. She also rides a magical velocipede. Gallery Images Bandora_Trolling.jpg Videos Bandora's Song-0|Bandora's Song Trivia * Unlike most evil queens that usually died in Sentai, she survived and had a somewhat bitter happy ending. * Bandora's actress, Soga Machiko, played another Super Sentai, Queen Hedrian of Denziman and Sun Vulcan. Her final performance in the Super Sentai series was as Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel, of Magiranger. See also *Rita Repulsa - Power Rangers counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Rita Repulsa (2017) - Power Rangers counterpart. (2017 Power Rangers movie counterpart). Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comic Relief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Non-Action Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Contradictory Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Tokusatsu Category:Anti-Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Evil Creation Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Satanism Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed